


Forty

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: Birthdays, Cake, F/M, partys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday surprise just for Miranda...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenkong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenkong/gifts).



Miranda had been dreading her fortieth birthday since she turned, well… thirty. Thing is, its not so bad really. Especially when Stevie and Tilly are rolling in a positively gargantuan cake in pink, blue and white.

“Oh… Where did you get that?” Miranda asks over the loud cheers of ‘happy birthday’. 

“Oh you know, we know someone.” Miranda has a feeling she knows exactly who Stevie is talking about and she’s going to have to kiss that someone stupid. As soon as she finds him, because right now, Gary is nowhere in sight.

“Where’s…” She doesn’t even get time to finish her sentence when the top of the cake is bursting open, accompanied by confetti and streamers and one practically naked man. The man is wearing nothing but tight black briefs and a black bowtie around his bare throat. 

“Surprise! Happy Birthday, love!” Gary sings happily, blushing slightly at the cat-calls and whistling that are coming from all sides.

“Oh, but why are you jumping out of my cake?” Miranda asks, teasing with a cheeky smile on her face.

“Well… They asked.” Gary waves his hand at Stevie and Tilly.

“Well sorry to burst your bubble, but seeing you half naked is hardly a surprise. I’m married to you after all.” Miranda grins, looking sort of like the Cheshire cat. Gary smiles back, his grin just as wide and leans down to whisper into Miranda’s ear.

“I know, love. The rest of your surprise is for later.” The words send a hot rush through Miranda. Marrying Gary was the best decision she ever made, she’d turn forty everyday if she got Gary as a gift every time. To Miranda every year older was just another year she got to spend with the love of her life.


End file.
